


When the world gets too loud I know where to find you

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Druck Fandom Gift Exchange, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Lovesickness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: A fun evening with their friends takes a bit of a turn when David gets a call and for Matteo things get a little too much. But in the end, they´ll always have each other.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Sara Adamczyk/Leonie Richter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	When the world gets too loud I know where to find you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havenshereagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenshereagain/gifts).



> Written for [havenshereagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenshereagain/pseuds/havenshereagain) in the [Druck fandom gift exchange](https://www.tumblr.com/search/druck+fandom+gift+exchange/recent) . This is just a little thing, but I hope you like it. It was a pleasure writing it for you! Thank you so much for organizing this for us, [Pauline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakshuka_grandpasweaters) !

Carlos hands Matteo a new bottle. “Brudi, I´m just saying, if Kiki ever mentions having kids in front of you, could you like, be generally supportive of the idea? For me, Brudi.” 

Matteo scrunches up his face in utter confusion. “Huh? Sure, next time the topic comes up. I´ve got you, man.” Carlos´ face lights up and they clink their bottles in celebratory fashion, or at least Carlos does. 

Matteo rolls his eyes in David´s direction. David chuckles. For whatever reason, Carlos has started thinking about his future as a family man. As far as what David could glean from previous conversations, it´s got something to do with Amira and how Kiki and Carlos got their apartment. Maybe he´ll check with Amira next time they skype. 

Matteo has dug his feet into the side of the sofa and under some cushions, but since his legs are across David´s legs he basically has him pinned down. When David´s phone rings on the table and Sara´s face appears on the screen he feels Matteo´s eyes on him, but just taps his legs as a silent request to let him up. 

“Sure, you go talk to my ex-girlfriend, no problem,” Matteo says mockingly. David rolls his eyes at him and blows him a kiss. “We have a lot to discuss, you know.” Matteo´s mouth falls open and it takes David an inhuman amount of effort not to start giggling. Instead he cocks his eyebrow and ostensibly reaches for his phone, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. But then he can´t help a big grin breaking through the façade and says softly as he takes the phone: “I´ll be right back.” Matteo slumps further down the couch and watches him walk away, crooked smile spreading across his face, eyes glazing over. 

As David closes the door to the living room, he can hear Abdi say (and imagines him pointing at Matteo) “Aw, you´re so in love, man. Look at his face, guys! Look at him!” Then a second later, he hears him add plaintively: “Man, why can´t I have that?” 

David is sure the other boys have got this for now. Or at least they´ll distract Abdi. He answers Sara´s call with a light-hearted “Hey!” 

It takes him a moment to realize Sara on her part seems to be sobbing. “David, I don´t know what to do.” 

David immediately switches to supportive friend mode. “What happened? Is it your parents? Is everything okay?” 

Sara takes a minute to regain her voice amid some sniffling. 

“It´s Leonie. We went dancing last night, and we had a few drinks, and we were dancing and then she kind of kissed me? Right there, on the dancefloor. Which, I mean, a kiss isn´t that unusual, we´ve kissed before, sort of, but more like, as friends, you know? You know how close we are. But this time it was different, and she looked so scared all of a sudden, and then I got scared and I don´t know what she thought I would do, but she just ran away and...” A loud hiccup interrupts Sara´s story. 

David knows for a fact that Leonie has been talking to Laura for a while. After they met at that one party at Matteo´s flat share, Laura had sort of taken her under her wing, at least when she wasn´t busy worrying about David for a time there. But ever since David has been back and happy, he thinks they´ve even met up a few times. Only he´s been too busy being in love himself to really ask his sister anything about this new friendship. Not that he´d expect Laura to out Leonie to him, but now that he thinks about it... Maybe there´s been something going on with Leonie? 

“Okay, let´s breathe Sara, honey.” David sits down on Matteo´s bed, rubbing his legs as if he could calm Sara down like that somehow. “How do you feel about it? I mean, about kissing Leonie? I assume you haven´t talked to her yet?” 

“She´s not answering her phone. I´ve messaged her, too, several times. She´s left them all unread.” David can her the pain in Sara´s voice. He feels an uncomfortable heat rising up the back of his neck like an unwelcome reminder. He tries not to think back to the time Matteo reached out to him in a panic when he ran away. When he was the one not responding. He gulps and takes a deliberate breath. 

“It´s okay. She probably just fled because in that moment she did something – you said you were drunk, right? She probably did something in the spur of the moment that surprised even her, and she had to get away, and now she´s ashamed, maybe, and wants to disappear into a hole, or something. She knows you´re her friend, though, I´m sure. I mean, come on, how long have you two been best friends?” He asks the last question even though he knows the answer. 

“El-ement-ary s-school,” Sara manages in between small hiccups. David nods. “And does this change anything?” 

“Of course not, but... also, yes? I mean, you asked how I felt about kissing her, and... I´ve kinda felt something for a while? But David, I...” 

David waits for more. “Yeah?” 

“What do I do? Do I just... be with her? Maybe she doesn´t even want this, maybe she ran away because it was a big stupid mistake, and now I´ve lost her forever!” Sara´s voice breaks off again. 

David shakes his head and is about to reply, but right then the bedroom door opens and Hans pokes his head in, waving at him. He waves back. He hears Sara sniffling. 

“Sara, honey. I don´t think you´ve lost her. Leave her be for tonight. Are you okay for right now? Let´s meet up tomorrow, if nothing changes. If you haven´t yet you could just write her one last time for today to let her know that she can take her time and that you´ll be there once she´s ready?” David fidgets with his shirt sleeve. 

Things are getting noisy outside Matteo´s room. 

He can hear Sara exhale. She seems to have calmed down. “I´ve done that, yeah. Okay, thanks, David. You´re the best. I´ll write you tomorrow then.” 

They hang up and David returns to the living room, which has suddenly turned into a party zone, or at least the early stages of one. Hans has brought several friends, lights are down, music´s turned up, and someone's pushed aside the table. Jonas is clapping and hooting at Abdi and Carlos slow dancing with each other. David shakes his head fondly. You leave them alone for five minutes, seriously, he thinks. He truly has come to love these idiots, though. He cranes his head to try and find his boyfriend in all of this. He spots him right where he left him. 

Matteo has pulled his legs up to his chest in his corner of the sofa, hugging himself and resting his head sideways against the back. Something has changed, David notices instantly. Almost like in opposition to the rest of the room. Or maybe in reaction. Matteo looks tired and closed-off to the world. David´s mind sort of goes blank, and for a moment he just stays where he is, but not letting his eyes off of Matteo, either. 

The tiniest spark returns to Matteo´s face when he eventually meets David´s gaze, and David can feel it light up something similar inside of himself. It´s a kind of recognition across the room. A pull. Something that needs no words at all. He knows Matteo is relieved to see him. And for some reason, he´s relieved, too. 

He makes his way over to him, successfully avoiding the moving chaotic mess that is Abdi, Carlos, Jonas and Mia, all somehow grinding against each other and hollering in an uncoordinated noisy foursome situation. They´re blissfully ignorant of everything around them. 

When he arrives in front of the couch, he reaches out to Matteo wordlessly. Matteo takes his hand and lets himself be pulled up into a hug, which is probably making them look for everyone else as if they´re about to join in the dancing. 

Instead, David quietly asks in Matteo´s ear: “Wanna go home? My place?” He feels Matteo nod against his neck and his lips place a tiny kiss there. He runs his hands down Matteo´s back and stands still for a few seconds longer. 

When he turns around, he searches out Jonas who thankfully disentangles himself from the friend pile in that moment, still out of breath. David nods his head towards Matteo in his arms and Jonas, eyes widening momentarily, nods in reply. They manage to leave without any further explanation, and he knows Jonas will have their back. 

The way home on the S-Bahn is mostly silent. David almost treasures it. He is oddly glad about the way Matteo is responding to him, and it feels good to know he can give him something he needs, and that sometimes what Matteo needs is just be alone with him. So, he keeps his arm around his back the whole time and only shifts a little when Matteo is putting his head on his shoulder. Since he´s closer like that, David can reach around even further and hold him more firmly. There´s a little huff of a breath against the skin on his neck in response and it makes him shiver in a secret, giddy kind of way. Matteo isn´t doing well at the moment, but they´re still them, and they´re sort of in this together against the world. 

When they reach home, a surprise awaits them. Laura and Leonie are in the kitchen, Leonie sitting at the table, and Laura in the middle of making them tea. 

She shoots David a meaningful look. 

With her red swollen eyes and a small pile of tissues in front of her, it´s obvious Leonie has been crying. Matteo looks up at her as they stand in the doorway, slowly focusing on his surroundings and registering Leonie and the situation, and opens his mouth as if to say something, but nothing comes out. Leonie just looks at them, but David guesses she´s barely holding it together. His heart constricts at the sight of her. “Hey,” David greets her cautiously and nods. “Hey,” Leonie replies, but right away her bottom lip starts to shake, and fresh tears spring up in her eyes. “Sorry,” she sobs. 

Laura quickly ushers them out and joins them in the hallway. Before she can say anything, David whispers: “Sara called me, I know what happened. She was crying, too.” He feels Matteo stand up a little straighter next to him. “What´s up with them?” his voice sounds unbelievably small and like it´s coming from far away. David hooks his fingers into Matteo´s pants and kisses the side of his head. Laura answers for him: “They´re in love, I think. At least Leonie is. You know how that can be.” She winks at Matteo and kisses David briefly on the cheek. “We can talk about it tomorrow. I think it´s possible Leonie wants to stay the night. Hey, could you quickly write me what Sara said to you? I don´t want to talk about it out here and make Leonie feel excluded and like we´re talking about her, but it´d be good to know.” 

David nods. “I will. Apparently, the Schreibner siblings are on a mission of love tonight.” Laura snorts and returns to the kitchen. 

David and Matteo retreat to David´s room, which is satisfyingly cool, dark and quiet. David only switches on the smallest lamp on his desk, which is also farthest from his bed. When he starts to remove his clothes, he watches from the corner of his eye as Matteo imitates him and starts to undress, too. 

He gets out a pair of sweats for Matteo and puts them down on the bed, then changes into a comfortable T-shirt. He waits until Matteo is changed completely before he climbs under the covers. They have a blanket each, but David doesn´t touch Matteo´s, simply waits. He doesn´t know how he knows how to do this. He doesn´t know how he knows what´s allowed. He runs on instinct when it comes to Matteo, but he´s learned to trust it. Because it seems Matteo trusts him, too. 

Matteo, however, is still standing next to the bed and as he makes no move to get in, David finally looks up. In the dimly lit room it´s a bit hard to tell, but Matteo´s eyes seem to be shiny with tears. He looks at David unflinchingly, defiantly, one hand balled into a fist by his side, one fiddling with the hem of his shirt that´s half sliding off his shoulders. His eyes flit down to the covers. Something inside of David swells violently and his throat closes. He grabs the second blanket, Matteo´s blanket, and lifts it for him. 

Matteo immediately crawls in on hands and knees, and a quick sob escapes him. But it´s okay, David hopes: maybe it´s more relief than anything. 

He scoots closer, just a bit, as a signal of a kind, and they find each other in the middle of the bed. Matteo presses against his front and then, haltingly, slowly, snakes his hands and finally arms around David´s middle. "I can´t..." Matteo´s voice sounds raspy and David shakes his head, realizing how hard it must be for him to speak at all.

"You don´t have to talk. We´re here now. We have all the time in the world, remember? Let´s just sleep now, okay?"

After a few seconds, David feels his shirt become a little wet in one spot along his front. But it´s okay, they´re okay. Because neither of them is going to let go, he knows.

There´s safety and peace in that.


End file.
